Crimson Shadow
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Akira is a daughter of a mercenary who sacrificed herself in order for her kids to live, and now Akira is soon to be leader of the Crimson Shadows. Bankotsu turned ten and soon meet Akira and Sesshomaru (later or so). The Inu's were friends of the Crimson Shadows for a very long time. Will this effect anything about the soon to be Band of seven? How will that effect Bankotsu?
1. Beginning Of Past and Blooming Love

Summery: Akira is a daughter of a mercenary who sacrificed herself in order for her kids to live, and now Akira is soon to be leader of the Crimson Shadows. Bankotsu turned ten and soon meet Akira and Sesshomaru (later or so). The Inu's were friends of the Crimson Shadows for a very long time. Will this effect anything about the soon to be Band of seven? How will that effect Bankotsu?

Pairings: Unknown

Chapter One: Beginning Of Past and Blooming Love

* * *

Bankotsu just turned ten yesterday. His mother said he could have a month to do whatever he wanted to. So he decided to travel with his best friend Jakotsu. Sure he was gay but he didn't like Bankotsu that way. More like brothers.

Wondering for hours before spotting a small hut near the river bank. They hid. Waiting to see if anyone was inside. No one came in or out for hours until they saw a girl with long snow white hair and sapphire colored eyes walking out of the hut. Watching her.

She had a gentle expression. She wore an entirely white kimono with a pale blue roses around her neck. She looked like she was about nine years old. One year younger then Bankotsu and five years younger then Jakotsu.

Coming from a far, a man with green eyes and had long midden brown hair, which he had pulled back into a braid that had been tied around a ponytail coming out from the back of his head. A small section of his bangs was allowed to drape over his face, reaching down to his shoulders, while another section of hair was brought forward from the back of his head and tied in a long braid which draped over his left shoulder. He wore a black pair of hakamas with a black haori. He looked about Jakotsus age, fourteen.

He was holding a long, big sword (smaller then Bans sword).

Looking at the white haired girl. "Where is Akira, Ringo," the boy asked. He didn't look to happy noticing that she wasn't there.

Ringo pointed to the tree, smiling. "It's okay to come out Akira," she said calmly.

A girl with long dark brown hair; two sided plaits with chain pieces at the ends and blood red eyes, jumped down from the tree. She wore a purple kimono that compliments her snow white skin. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage.

She walked over to the boy. Sharp eyes staring at him. Smiling, "What brings you Shin," she asked.

She had a small kitten-sized feline following her. The kitten had red eyes, a marking of a crescent moon on her forehead and two tails. The fur around her neck is completely black. The feet were black as well. The two tailed cat was male.

He smiled, holding out the sword to her. "This belonged to our mother. She left it for you and only you can access its true power." 'I wonder is she can she hear the voice like mother did?' he thought.

She took the sword. Taking it out on the black and golden tipped sheath. A pulse came from the sword which shocked her but she shock it off. "Mom had at least three swords right? So one for each of us," her face softened up with a calming smile. She heard a twig snap behind her. It seems only she heard it.

He shook his head. "She has four. All of them are for you. You have to call them out. Abadon will help you." His smile softened. She nodded.

Ringo pulled his arm. "Lets go get some fish," she said pulling him away. Vanishing soon. Leaving Akira alone but not completely alone.

She sighed. "Why are you hiding," she asked, smiling. Her back turned towards them.

The boys looked at each other. Bankotsu sighed. Coming out of hiding. "How did you know we were there." he asked. Glaring at Jakotsu.

She smirked. "Its not hard to figure out that you were there." Turning around to face them. Seeing a cross dresser and lean muscled young boy. They both had swords one small and one huge one.

Bankotsu lightly blushed as soon as he saw her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be looking straight through him. He knew she wasn't a normal human judging from her eye color. Shaking that feeling off. Smirking "Your a weird girl." He pointed his blade at her.

Stepping closer to the blade, close enough to make the blade touch where her heart was. "I accept death. If your going to kill me then do so," a smile came upon her face.

His smile dropped, "Now that's not fun." Lowing his blade. Leaving. Jakotsu fallowing him.

Now that they were farther away from the girl Jakotsu spoke up "Big brother I know i hate girls but that one was interesting don't you say big bother," he questioned.

Bankotsu nodded, "Indeed, she is," smirking.

"Hey can we talk to her again tomorrow?".

* * *

So...?

~Please Review, Favorite, Follow~

Note: I might change the name later; i wasn't sure what to name it ^^


	2. Meeting the Father and the Boys (Again)

Summery: Akira is a daughter of a mercenary who sacrificed herself in order for her kids to live, and now Akira is soon to be leader of the Crimson Shadows. Bankotsu turned ten and soon meet Akira and Sesshomaru (later or so). The Inu's were friends of the Crimson Shadows for a very long time. Will this effect anything about the soon to be Band of seven? How will that effect Bankotsu?

Pairings: Unknown

Chapter Two: Meeting the Father and the Boys (Again)..

* * *

Akira Laughed at the socked face of Shin. That face always made her laugh. She considered it cute; it made him blush. He gets embarrassed easily which was hard to believe since he always seemed mean.

Her laughter grew louder and louder when his face became redder and redder but she stopped teasing him when she saw someone coming from afar.

That man with long black hair that reaches about to his waist and golden eyes was walking towards the hut. By the time he got there he saw his daughter Akira staring st him with his son Shin.

He set down the fish. He smiled at his son, "Son can you leave I need to talk to Akira for a bit."

Shin gulped and whispered to her 'good luck". Leaving into the hut.

Walking over to the the girl, grabbing her hair. He had his whip in his other hand, beating her with it. Smiling at her pain and suffering. Her back was now injured with multiple lashes, her clothing leaking out slowly with her own blood. Seeing her smiling made his insane with anger. Slamming her to the ground with his foot.

Only thing she could do was smile. She still loved her father. She understood why he did that. He used to be kind, warm-hearted towards her but something changed in him, hes mean, and overly cruel towards her. Change in heart. Ever since her mother was sacrificed he was nasty...

Shortly after the beatings started, they stopped. Leaving her with painful cuts on her back.

Ringo noticed Akira laying on the ground.

She ran up towards her with tears in her eyes, telling her she was sorry she left her alone.

Akira telling her it was fine, it didn't hurt.

Ringo was walking towards the water with Akira.

Akira shrieked and with that shriek brought two boys that were walking towards them, listening through a bush.

Ringo kept pulling the bandage tighter. That made Akira Shrek in pain. "If you didn't want papa to do this then why do you stick around? Why dont to go with Sessy?" questioning her.

She sighed. "Do you really expect me to leave you and nii-sama alone with him. Like I said before, I accept death. I'm not afraid to die," she said in a rather cheerful, painful tone. Turning her head from Ringo towards the bush, "Your hiding again," smiling. "Why don't you come out here."

Two boys walked out. For some unknown reason to himself, Jakotsu took an interest in these girls. "What happened to her," he asked. Seeing blood seep out of the bandages. "It wasn't that long since we last saw you."

She smiled a rather painful smile, "Why do you care girly boy." Pain fulled within her eyes, hugging her stomach. She had a small cut on it. 'Why do they keep coming back?' she thought as Jakotsu shrugged.

Bankotsu kneeled down in front on her, "Your cute when your in pain." He pressed his lips agents hers. Her face went red like a tomato. He could hear her heart racing. Releasing her lips, "Embarrassment suits you well too." He smirked.

She had no words. Nothing she could say. She sat there shocked, in pain, confused, embarrassed, and full of anger. Her head was filled with questions. 'Did he j-just kiss me?' Sitting there staring at him. Her eyes didn't only fill with pain but also filled with confusion.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I'm going to make you my girl, Akira." She was even more confused, maybe a little frightened. She didn't know what he would do to her. She wanted to get out of that situation.

She was filled with anger. Forgetting she was badly hurt on the back. "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIR..." She was cut off by another one of his kisses. Watching her face amused him.

Her sister pushed the boy away from her. Breaking up the kiss. "Hes not going to like this one bit Akira," a look of concern. 'Zero, your not going to like this. Not one bit.' Ringo thought.

Bankotsu looked confused, "Y-your taken? Well I wouldn't be surprised your a beautiful girl,"

Her face red with anger, "I em not taken!" She got up walking away. Leaving her sister to explain everything. Bankotsu turned to the other girl, "Who's he?" he asked.

Ringo sighed, "Zero. To her hes like a brother but to him shes his lover or something like that," she shrugged.

"Hmm..." Bankotsu and Jakotsu left right after Ringo ran after Akira.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Akira is a daughter of a mercenary who sacrificed herself in order for her kids to live, and now Akira is soon to be leader of the Crimson Shadows. Bankotsu turned ten and soon meet Akira and Sesshomaru (later or so). The Inu's were friends of the Crimson Shadows for a very long time. Will this effect anything about the soon to be Band of seven? How will that effect Bankotsu?

Chapter three:

* * *

After a few days of spending time with Jakotsu, Ringo started to have a minor crush on him. She found out hes kind, caring, loving, trusting, and not greedy. He learned that shes cold and rude at the start and hotheaded, loud spoken, but she also has a soft side which Jakotsu seemed to smiled upon that.

To him she seemed quite lonely. 'She rarely smiles, but then she does its cute,' smiling of what he was thinking. Watching Bankotsu follow Akira around. Made both Ringo and Jakotsu laugh. "Your friend Bankotsu looks like a lost puppy."

He shrugged. "Where do you think you'll be in the future?" He turned his head, looking the other way, blushing.

Those words shocked her, "Eeh? Why do you ask?" she made him look her way, seeing the way he was blushing made her blush. "Ah um no reason,"

She smirk, "If it was nothing why were you blushing?"

His eyes widened, "Persistent girl. Fine. I was wondering if we could stay together like this."

'Like this?' she frowned, 'Nothing more?' she questioned herself. She mad herself smile before he saw, "Of course. Friends forever!" Outside she seemed happy but on the inside she was crying.

The word 'Friends' echoed in his mind. 'Come on man. She has a great personality and a damn good body. Pull yourself together and tell her. "Ah umm Ringo ?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to put this is words." Searching for the right words. "So.." he cut himself off by placing his lips onto hers. Closing his eyes.

Shocking her. She thought he was gay. She just gave in, kissing him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss to breath, blushing. 'He does want to be more then friends.' She smiled. "Wait wait I thought you were gay."

He laughed. "Yes but I like you," he blushed a deeper shade of red. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I like the feeling of your waist," he smirked. "I'm guessing we are a couple?"

She pressed her lips agents his then releasing them. "Why don't we spy on Akira and Bankotsu," Smirking. He nodded.

They walked towards the shopping area. Resting and watching Bankotsu and Akira.


End file.
